


Too Late

by kaypancake



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaypancake/pseuds/kaypancake
Summary: Tout s'est passé très vite. Trop vite.





	Too Late

Tout s'était passé extrêmement vite.   
John courrait après Sherlock.   
Sherlock courrait après...   
Watson ne savait même pas après quoi il courrait.   
C'était le réveillon de Noël.   
Sherlock avait quitté le repas de Mme Hudson brusquement.   
Il s'écriait d'un ton joyeux qu'il avait trouvé le tueur de leur affaire du moment.   
Il s'était mis à courir.   
Et comme toujours, John suivait son ami.   
Il lui faisait confiance.   
Si Sherlock pensait qu'ils devaient courir après une voiture dans tout Londres, en passant par des endroits aussi insolites que délabrés, il le ferait.   
Oui, c'était comme ça.   
John lui faisait une confiance aveugle.   
Il aurait laissé sa vie entre ses mains sans sourciller.   
Donc, ils étaient en train de courir quand c'est arrivé.   
Sherlock venait de tourner dans une ruelle, Watson faillit trébucher, mais il se rattrapait et continuait sa course.   
Ils débouchèrent sur une autre rue.   
Sherlock avançait toujours à grandes enjambées.   
Il traversa la rue.   
Mais trop absorbé à déterminer leur itinéraire, il ne regarda pas la circulation.   
Watson se figea.   
Une voiture roulait à toute allure.   
La scène sembla ralentir.   
John vit la voiture tenter de ralentir.   
Le conducteur s'affoler.   
Mais c'était trop tard.   
Il était trop proche.   
Ça allait trop vite.   
Watson voulut crier.  
Aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge.   
La voiture percuta Sherlock.   
Son corps roula sur le dessus de la voiture.   
Il heurta brutalement le sol.   
À partir de ce moment tout devint flou.   
Il se souvient s'être précipité vers son ami.   
Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.   
Il marmonnait des mots sans aucun sens.   
Non.   
Il refusait que cela se produise ainsi.   
Watson n'osait pas regarder les blessures de son ami.   
Il avait beau être médecin, voir son meilleur ami ainsi lui était insupportable.   
Il avait perdu tout son sang-froid.   
Quelqu'un avait dû appeler une ambulance.   
Il ne se souvient pas l'avoir fait.   
Il était monté dedans.   
Il avait donné les informations de base aux médecins.   
Presque par automatisme.   
Mais une seule pensée l'envahissait.   
Elle l'enserrait, l'étouffait.   
Il avait déjà perdu Mary, il ne supporterait pas de perdre Sherlock.   
Pas une nouvelle fois.   
Non.   
Il n'y survivrait pas.   
Et encore assis sur les chaises inconfortables des urgences, les yeux bouffis par les larmes et la fatigue.   
Il suppliait n'importe qui de l'aider.   
Sherlock ne pouvait pas mourir.   
Pas aussi bêtement.   
Pas comme ça.   
Sherlock Holmes devait mourir héroïquement, de manière grandiose.   
Pas parce qu'un chauffeur ne savait pas freiner et que lui ne regardait pas s'il y avait des voitures.   
L'esprit de Watson marchait à cent à l'heure.   
Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait arriver à Sherlock.   
Les docteurs avaient dit que s'il s'en sortait juste paralysé, il faudrait s'en réjouir.   
La peur avait pris possession du corps de John.   
L'attente l'avait rendu fébrile.   
Quand il aperçut une infirmière s'approcher de lui, il tremblait comme une feuille.   
Elle lui annonça d'un air compatissant qu'ils n'avaient rien pu faire.   
Qu'ils étaient désolés.   
Et John retomba sur le siège le regard vide.  
Tout s'était passé extrêmement vite.   
Trop vite.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu mon histoire !  
> Laisse un commentaire ou un kudo si tu as aimé


End file.
